


Oukami-Hanyou: Tele-Vision

by WolfenM



Category: Gaiankind - Fandom, Original Work, Oukami-Hanyou
Genre: Gaiankind, Gen, Oukami-Hanyou - Freeform, Werewolf, waerwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenM/pseuds/WolfenM
Summary: Kiwako doesn't want to miss her favourite show, but "her kind" aren't allowed in stores ....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my original storyverse, _Gaiankind_ , specifically the subseries _Oukami-Hanyou_. Written for a contest in 2011; tweaked for reposting.

Kiwako strained to hear the television behind the window of the electronics shop. Her favourite show was playing—a re-run, but one of her favourite episodes. Unfortunately, it seemed the shop didn't have the volume turned on at all.

She growled in frustration; it wasn't like she could go in and ask the staff to turn on the volume. _Her_ kind wasn't usually allowed in places of business.

Her curbside companion cocked his head at Kiwako and whined inquisitively. 

She soothed the dog, letting it know her aggression wasn't aimed at him. She then scratched absently at her ear, annoyed as ever by the heavy earring there. She didn't even bother wishing she could remove it anymore, since it was wishing that had gotten her into this situation in the first place ....

Sitting there, watching that show, reminded her of the _last_ time she had watched it — the night of her birthday, when she'd made a wish that a fantasy was her reality, and had a falling-out with her last friend in the process. He'd given her the earring, then stolen a kiss from her. The next thing she knew, she was sporting the fur and fangs she'd wished for — and also paws and claws. Just like the hero of her favourite, werewolf-themed TV show, _Oukami-Hanyou_. 

Truth be told, it wasn't a bad existence. Her mother long missing, her father having thrown her out after learning she was the result of an affair, the person she liked having moved away, and her supposed friend having tried to put the moves on her, what reason did she have to cling her old life? Dumpsters had food a-plenty, and she was free to come and go as she pleased. (Well, mostly. At least she had no curfew.) It would be nice, though, to be able to do some human things now and then, like watch TV; she'd come to understand that she couldn't do that while the earring, a silver wolf, was still in her ear, the jewellery apparently locking her in wolf form. Being a wolf also meant she had no fingers to remove the thing with, and couldn't speak to ask someone to do it for her.

"Raiiruvroo!" said the dog to the wall of screens. "Raiiruvroo!"

Kiwako had heard that before, in some online video where a dog was supposedly saying, "I love you!" Okay, so maybe a dog _could_ mimic human speech — _barely_. But asking someone — by _any_ means, be it vocal speech, writing in sand, or the telepathy it had turned out werewolves had — to remove the earring would garner the sort of attention that ended with one locked up in either a pound or a lab ....

She noted then that the dog was focused intently on the image of the lead female of the show. Using that telepathy, she sent the dog an image of the Ninja-Wolf. It stood up, wagging its tail frantically, and suddenly she heard the show's theme in her head.

Before she could try questioning it more, the dog's human came out of the shop, swinging her bag at Kiwako. "Get away! Go on!"

Kiwako knew better than to give into temptation to bite the woman, who was just protecting her dog. A mixed-breed werewolf trapped in full-canine form, Kiwako at least managed to pass for a largish dog rather than a wolf, but still. People tended to be nervous around large strays — and nervous people tended to call for animal control. Kiwako hurried off with her tail between her legs, hunching in on herself to seem even less threatening.

Waiting a minute or so, she followed the trail of the woman and her dog -- to a truck! As the woman got into the vehicle, her dog jumping into the cab with her, Kiwako leapt into the bed and lay down. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a house in a wooded area -- perfect! Kiwako leapt out and hurried past the trees. She could hear the dog barking after her, and projected wagging tails and bare bellies to him, hoping to calm him.

It worked.

Later than night, she reached out to the dog again, this time with a picture of the Ninja-Wolf and what she hoped he perceived as curiosity. She almost yipped in triumph as she saw a TV screen and heard the theme song. Kiwako sighed happily as she watched the season premiere of her favourite show — with sound, this time — through the eyes and ears of her fellow fan.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © WolfenM / Stacy Hausl / Crying Wolf Studio, all rights reserved.
> 
> Visit [gaiankind.com](http://gaiankind.com) for more info!


End file.
